


Angel's Eyes

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Castiel non dispiace osservare i due fratelli Winchester mentre sono impegnati nella loro attività preferita; quello che non immaginava è che anche Uriel li trovasse interessanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Eyes

“Castiel, dovresti tenere quell’uomo al guinzaglio.”  
“Dean.”  
Uriel distolse lo sguardo dai bambini che giocavano nel parco per portarlo sull’angelo seduto di fianco a lui sulla panchina, quello con indosso il solito impermeabile spiegazzato: sembrava un commesso viaggiatore che non dormiva da mesi. “Come hai detto?”  
“Dean.” Stavolta Castiel guardò in faccia il suo interlocutore. “Quell’uomo ha un nome e si chiama Dean.”  
“Andiamo, sei sempre il solito sentimentale.” Uriel scosse la testa disgustato. “Lo sai cosa sta facendo adesso?”  
L’altro angelo rimase immobile, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. “Lo so.”  
“E non hai intenzione di fare niente?”  
“Non dobbiamo occuparci della sua vita materiale, dobbiamo solo assicurarci che ci aiuti in questa guerra.”  
Uriel rise divertito. “Sai, sono quasi convinto che tu ti diverta a guardarli.”  
“Non essere sciocco!” La risposta era stata troppo affrettata per non sembrare una bugia. Se ne accorse lui stesso: riprese a mordicchiarsi la pelle del labbro, evitando lo sguardo inquisitore del fratello celeste.  
“Sei un guardone. O, per dirla con classe, un voyeur.”  
“Smettila!”  
“Avanti, Castiel. Non c’è niente di male, in fondo è la verità.” L’angelo ridacchiò. “Noi siamo dei guardoni, non facciamo altro che spiare gli uomini dall’alto dei cieli. E vediamo tutto, anche quello che fanno a letto.” Il sorriso era adesso un vero e proprio ghigno. “L’importante è essere sempre superiori. Tu lo sei, Castiel?”  
Era una fortuna che gli angeli non potessero arrossire; così poté nascondere le emozioni che lo stavano dilaniando all’altro. “Io sono sempre superiore” rispose con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Uriel però era un tipo che non si arrendeva facilmente.  
“Allora dimostramelo.” Castiel lo fissò perplesso. “Se ne sei sicuro, andiamo da loro e mostrami come sai essere superiore in una situazione del genere.”  
L’angelo non poté neanche rispondere; Uriel gli mise una mano sulla spalla e insieme sparirono in un battito d’ali.  
Ora erano in una stanza poco illuminata, uno squallido motel di terz’ordine a giudicare dalla pulizia generale. Ma l’interesse dei due nuovi arrivati non era certo rivolto alla tappezzeria strappata o alla muffa sul soffitto; rimasero nell’ombra ad osservare quei due corpi distesi sul letto, nudi come Adamo nell’Eden.  
Dalla sua posizione, Castiel poteva chiaramente vedere le natiche sode di Dean scosse da un fremito di piacere mentre la bocca di Sam si chiudeva sul suo sesso. I gemiti di entrambi erano soffocati perché anche il maggiore dei due si stava dando da fare succhiando il membro del fratello. Era un loro vecchio gioco, Cas lo conosceva alla perfezione: il più resistente dei due aveva il diritto di stare sopra.  
I due angeli osservarono i movimenti dei ragazzi, ascoltarono i suoni delle loro labbra mentre lasciavano andare le erezioni per poi riprenderle in una gara continua. Castiel rimase incantato a guardare la mano di Sam che si muoveva piano lungo il fianco di Dean. “Vorresti essere al posto di uno di loro, vero?” gli sussurrò Uriel all’orecchio; l’altro non ebbe la forza né il tempo per replicare.  
In quel momento Dean venne con un gemito soffocato, seguito da un’imprecazione divertita. “Non vale, hai barato!” rise voltandosi sulla schiena.  
In un attimo, Sam gli fu sopra baciandogli le labbra con le sue, ancora sporche di sperma. “Lo so che mi fai vincere perché ti piace” gli sussurrò per poi far scivolare la lingua in quella bocca perfetta.  
Castiel ebbe un brivido: Sam aveva ragione, Dean lo sbruffone amava essere sottomesso dal suo fratellino, così ben dotato dalla natura. Si leccò le labbra mentre il più giovane si appoggiava sulle spalle le gambe del fratello maggiore, posizionandosi alla sua apertura.  
“Sam…” gemette Dean mentre l’altro prese ad affondare dentro di lui lentamente. Lo possedette completamente, aspettò qualche attimo perché si abituasse al dolore e poi prese a fotterlo con forza, incitato dalle urla dell’altro. In breve la stanza fu piena dei loro gemiti, accompagnati da parole non adatte alle orecchie di un angelo. Castiel però non sembrava notarle neanche: i suoi occhi erano incollati a quell’erezione che entrava ed usciva dal corpo del suo protetto, prima piano poi sempre più veloce.  
Un altro brivido nelle zone basse, quelle così importanti per un uomo e così insignificanti per un angelo. Stava scoprendo cos’era il desiderio, quella voglia selvaggia di essere posseduto da un uomo o di possederlo a sua volta. Si era dimenticato anche della presenza di Uriel: era convinto che l’altro fosse disgustato da quello che vedeva, non aveva mai amato gli uomini e osservare due fratelli che si accoppiavano come animali, beh… Per questo, quando la mano dell’altro si posò sul suo inguine, Castiel per poco non ebbe un infarto (non nel vero senso della parola, ovviamente).  
”Uriel…” ansimò cercando con gli occhi quelli dell’altro angelo; quello che vi lesse lo fece agitare ancora di più.  
“Andiamo, Castiel. Non c’è niente di male. In fondo non ci è stato ordinato di controllare i Winchester? Lo stiamo facendo, no?”  
All’angelo si fermarono le parole in gola: la mano di Uriel continuava ad accarezzarlo e il suo sesso non sembrava proprio insensibile. Quando si inginocchiò davanti a lui, non ebbe la forza di fermarlo. E – per dirla tutta – non voleva neanche farlo. “Vediamo chi ha imparato meglio la lezione” propose Uriel prima di liberare l’erezione dell’altro dai pantaloni.  
Nel frattempo i due Winchester raggiunsero l’orgasmo quasi contemporaneamente, i gemiti dell’uno che si perdevano nella bocca dell’altro. Continuarono a baciarsi sdraiati sul letto, i corpi sudati uniti in un abbraccio.  
“Sammy, hai sentito anche tu questo suono?” chiese Dean smettendo per un istante di dedicarsi alle labbra del fratello.  
Il più giovane alzò un sopracciglio e rimase in ascolto; in effetti si sentivano dei gemiti attutiti. “Deve esserci qualche nostro emulatore in una camera qui vicino” ridacchiò.  
“Sai, una delle voci mi sembrava quella di Castiel” aggiunse il maggiore pensieroso.  
Sam scoppiò in una bella risata grassa. “Dean, quando distinguerai la vita vera da un film porno? Castiel è un angelo, non può fare sesso.”  
“Poveretto, non sa quello che si perde.” Dean sorrise e si preparò per il secondo round.


End file.
